The One
by Irna Lulu
Summary: Cinta Jaejong kepada 'sahabat' dunia maya, mereka bertemu kemudian saling mencintai. Ga pandai bikin sumarry /YunJae/YAOI/Remake


The One

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook

Pairing: YunJae

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 1 of 24

Warning: FF ini bukan milik irna, ff ini aslinya milik 0312_luLuEXOticS dengan pair HunHan, irna hanya mengganti castnya, sisanya semua sama ( Irna sudah mendapatkan izin dari si empunya ). Bagi yang ga suka silahkan klik 'back'!

.

HAPPY READING^^

**~O.O~**

Namja cantik itu mengecek penampilannya di cermin sekali lagi. Merapikannya agar terlihat sempurna. Sebenarnya, dia bukan tipe orang yang terlalu mengedepankan penampilan luar. Hanya saja, hari ini dia ingin terlihat sedikit lebih baik, lebih menarik mungkin. Dia ingin terlihat sedikit lebih cantik karena pada hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial baginya.

Kim Jaejoong, nama namja cantik itu, tersenyum lebar saat mengingat apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Sahabatnya, Jung Yunho, akan kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengannya. Dan hari ini merupakan hari pertama dari awal tahun ajaran baru. Mereka memang bersahabat, tetapi hanya di dunia maya. Karena itulah, Jaejoong senang sekali saat akhirnya dia bisa bertemu langsung dengan Yunho. Dia terus saja memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat berjumpa dengan Yunho nanti, hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa teman serumahnya, Kibum, telah berada di pintu dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Aigooooo! Sepertinya ada yang bahagia hari ini!" ujarnya menggoda Jaejoong, lengkap dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Yaaah! Tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata 'ketuk pintu sebelum masuk'?" ucap Jaejoong berpura-pura marah.

"Ckk Jaejoong hyung, aku sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu tanpa ada jawaban. Dan ternyata kau malah sedang bediri di depan cermin sambil senyum-senyum sendiri." Kibum membela diri. "Wae? Apa kau sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan 'Pangeran' mu itu?" usilnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersipu mendengar perkataan Kibum. "Aaaawwww! Kau merona Hyung! Aigooo, kau sangat imuuuuttt!" ucap Kibum seraya mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong yang merona.

"Appooo!" Jaejoong mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Kekeke, sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan Hyung.. Wookie Umma sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Sebaiknya kita segera ke dapur, sebelum—" "KIBUM HYUUUNG, JAEJOONG HYUNG! CEPATLAH SARAPAN! KITA ADA KELAS PAGI INI!" Kibum belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat suara –jeritan- Ryeowook menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Jaejoong dan Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya dan tertawa kecil mendengar suara Ryeowook. 'Typical Eomma,' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memang tinggal bersama dengan Kibum dan Ryeowook. Dua sahabat Jaejoong yang sudah seperti adik bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengenal Kibum dan Ryeowook mulai tahun ajaran baru. Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang mencari tempat tinggal tak sengaja melihat Kibum sedang menempelkan pengumuman di mading kampus. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Mereka berkenalan dan mengobrol sedikit. Ternyata Kibum sedang mencari seorang penyewa kamar untuk menempati satu kamar kosong di rumah kecilnya, karena penyewa sebelumnya sudah pindah. Jaejoong yang melihat kesempatan itu pun langsung menawarkan diri untuk menyewanya. Terlebih lagi, dia mengetahui kalau Kibum dan Ryeowook berada di jurusan yang sama dengannya.

"Yah, Eomma! Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah teriak?" Kibum bertanya dengan manjanya saat mereka tiba di dapur. Dari segi umur, sebenarnya Ryeowook lah yang paling muda, tapi dari segi prilaku, dia sedikit lebih dewasa dari pada dua Hyung nya.

"Hyung, kalau aku tidak berteriak, kalian tidak akan di sini sekarang!" ujarnya. "Lagian, Bummie Hyung, aku kan hanya menyuruhmu untuk memanggil Jae Hyung turun, tapi malah tidak kembali-kembali," lanjutnya sambil memakan serealnya.

"Aaahhh," mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, Kibum jadi teringat sesuatu. "Kau tahu Wookie-ya? Hari ini, Hyung kita yang imut-imut bin cantik ini akan bertemu dengan 'Pangerannya'!" ucap Kibum sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Pangeran? Nugu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya. "Aiissshhh! 'Pangeran' dari Busan!"

'Busan?' Ryeowook berfikir sejenak, "AH! Teman dunia maya nya Jae Hyung? Yunho?" tanya nya lagi. Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihatnya. "Kenapa lama sekali nyambungnya Woookie-ya?! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakannya. Setiap hari Jae Hyung selalu bercerita tentang Yunho. Yunho begini, Yunho begitu. Hhhh, malangnya telinga indahku harus mendengar cerita tentang orang yang sama hampir setiap harinya." Kibum menaikkan tangannya ke wajahnya dan menghapus airmata imajinasinya.

Ryeowook yang melihat kesempatan untuk menjahili Hyung nya pun beranjak ke kursi yang diduduki Kibum. Dia mengusap-usap punggung Kibum untuk menenangkannya. "Kau benar Hyung, malang sekali nasib kita."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya menyaksikan kedua dongsaengnya yang berlebihan itu. "Yaaahhh! Jadi kalian selama ini tidak ikhlas mendengarkan ceritaku? Arrasseo, aku tidak akan bercerita apapun lagi pada kalian!" rajuknya sambil beranjak dari kursinya. KiWook yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. Pasalnya, biasanya Jaejoong tidak pernah marah setiap mereka menggodanya. "Aniyo Hyung!" ujar KiWook berbarengan.

"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi dengan ceritaku!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memakai sepatunya. "Hyuuuung! Jangan marah!" Ryeowook panik. "Ini semua gara-gara kau Bummie Hyung. Jae Hyung marah kan jadinya," lanjut Ryeowokk menyalahkan Kibum.

"Y-yaah! Kau kan juga ikut menggoda Jae Hyung. Kenapa aku yang disalahkan. Aku—"

"Muahahahahahaha. Kalian lucu sekali. Mana mungkin aku marah pada kalian!" Melihat Kibum panik membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Jaejoong terus tertawa membuat kedua dongsaengnya tercengang melihatnya.

"Hahahaha, aigoooo, dongsaengku lucu sekali," ucapnya di sela tawanya. "Sudahlah, aku bisa terlambat nanti. Aku berangkat duluan ya! Pai-pai!" Jaejoong pun langsung berlari keluar sebelum dua dongsaengnya tersadar dari ketercengangan mereka.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

"JAEJOONG HYUUUUUUUUNNNGGGG!"

Jaejoong tertawa sambil terus berlari ke arah halte bus. 'Kekeke, rasakan! Siapa suruh pagi-pagi menjahiliku! Hihihihi,' batinnya.

Zzzzzzz. Jaejoong merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku jeans yang dipakainya.

_1__ message__ received_

Perlahan garis bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat membaca pesan itu. Dari Yunho.

_**Jae,**____** kita**____** akan **____**bertemu **____**dimana? **____**Aku**____** benar-benar**____** tidak**____** sabar.**____** Kalo **____**tidak **____**ada**____** kuliah **____**pagi, **____**pasti**____** aku **____**akan**____** lari**____** menuju**____** ke**____** tempat**____** mu **____**sekarang**___

Jaejong duduk di halte sambil menunggu bus datang dan membalas pesan dari Yunho.

_**Nado Yunho-ya, bersemangatla**__**h!**__** Hari ini hari pertamamu kuliah. aku **____**akan**____** menunggumu **____**di**____** bawah**____** pohon**____** mapple**____** dekat**____** kolam **____**kecil**____** di **____**taman**____** belakang **____**kampus, **____**oke!?**_

Jaejoong pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku nya. Dari kejauhan terlihat dua namja yang tengah berlari menuju halte.

"Aiiisshhh, Hyung! Hosh hosh, mengapa kau meninggalkan kami?" Kibum dan Ryeowook yang tampak terengah-engah akibat berlari kemudian duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Hahaha, mianhae! Kalian menyebalkan sih, pagi-pagi sudah menggodaku." Jaejoong lagi-lagi tertawa kecil melihat kedua dongsaeng nya. "Ah, itu bisnya sudah datang! Kajja!" ajaknya sambil berjalan menuju bis tersebut yang diikuti Kibum dan Ryeowook.

Zzzzzz. Ponsel Jaejoong kembali bergetar.

_**Arasseo**____** Jaejoongie**__**! **__** Kelas**____** ku **____**hari **____**ini**____** akan **____**selesai **____**sekitar **____**jam **____**3**____** sore. **____**Tunggu **____**aku**____** di **____**sana **__** Jae**__**, **____**Saranghae**__** :)**_

Jaejong tersenyum lagi sambil membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang. '_Saranghae'_. Kata tersebut terus berputar di dalam kepala Jaejoong dan membuat senyumnya semakin mengembang. 'Can I hope that you really mean it, Yunho-ya? In the way more than a friend should do?' batinnya. Ryeowook dan Kibum yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum maklum. Mereka sudah tau kebiasaan Jaejoong yang akan tersenyum manis setiap kali Yunho mengiriminya pesan. Dan tiap kali pula, mereka berdua –mostly Kibum- akan menggoda Hyung nya itu. Tapi kali ini mereka hanya membiarkannya saja. Membiarkan Jaejoong dengan kebahagiaannya dan senyum manisnya. Aaahhh, sepertinya Jaejoong akan terus tersenyum hari ini.

Jaejoong memasukkan kembali ponselnya lalu melihat keluar jendela sambil terus memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Yunho nanti sore. Di dalam benaknya, masih teringat dengan jelas saat Jaejoong pertama kali mengenal Yunho. Jung Yunho, yang mengenalkan Jaejoong akan pahit-manisnya cinta. Dia terus tersenyum sambil mengenang masa itu. Hari dimana dia mengenal Yunho untuk pertama kalinya.

**~O.O~**

TBC

Otte?


End file.
